


perfect.

by tmisos



Category: Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: :((, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Kinda, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, actually its gets REALLY prinxiety fluff at the end so, but barely, correct me if im wrong, could be read as platonic or romantic, guess ill tag, hi im not dead, i think thats their ship name, ive been watching a bunch of sanders sides recently, roman still feels like he has to be perfect, whoops that was kinda an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: Roman lifted his head up and turned towards Virgil. Virgil knew the look Roman held in his eyes. The exhaustion and the will for something you can never have. He knew because he wore it himself much too often. Virgil bent his head thoughtfully, “Ro, when was the last time you slept? Or ate? Just took a break, you know?” Roman looked down at his hands. “Ro?”The creative trait exhaled deeply and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe like, four days?”





	perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO hey yall i aint dead and!!! im back with sanders sides fics. i have like 4 ideas for these guys and they keep on coming so i think ill be writing these for a while. i wanna get into writing fics again. i miss it tbh

Virgil should’ve known something was wrong when Roman didn’t come out for dinner last night. Or the night before. Or for movie night. But he just chalked it up to himself being overly-anxious, as usual. He was _Anxiety_. But, when Patton sent him on ‘Dinner Duty’ because “Well, a Prince needs to eat and unfortunately, it seems he won’t be doing that on his own,” and Princey’s room wasn’t blaring Disney songs, the panic in his gut just intensified.

 

“Knock, knock,” Virgil said as he gently tapped on the door. No response. Weird. Usually there would be a grand display with the door flying open and Roman with his arms up in the air ready for…something. But _nada_. Maybe he’s listening with headphones _‘for the first time ever.’_ Virgil thought to himself. “Okay, I’m coming in,” he warned. He turned the knob slowly with one hand, a plate of food in the other, and opened the door with a creak. Virgil almost dropped the plate at the sight before him.

 

Enclosed within the Prince’s room was a desk containing papers upon papers with ideas and drawings written in colorful pen and marker. Next to the desk was an over-flowing trashcan where crumpled up papers full of ideas had been discarded. A bed, unmade but clearly unused, was covered in plates that still contained full meals made by Patton. The only light in the room was the desk lamp and the ceiling, which changed with Princey’s mood. The ceiling consisted of some intimidating shades of grey, yellow, and purple. Princey, who hadn’t heard Virgil enter, was pacing the room, his hair a disheveled rat’s nest, his clothes equally so. There were deep bags under his wide eyes and he was mumbling to himself, “Well what about…? No, that won’t – well surely – no. What if I…? Ugh, no…! There has to be something. Think, think!”

 

Roman was inside his own mind and was clearly frustrated. Seemingly with the fact that he couldn’t think of, what he deemed to be, a sufficient idea. Anxiety placed the new food on the corner of the desk and cautiously approached the still-panicked trait. Once he got into Roman’s line of sight, he slowly waved his hand repeatedly until Roman looked up. “O-oh, greetings, Virgil. Uhm, what-what, uh, what are you doing here?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows and a shaky smile, before quickly staring straight back at the ground again and continuing his pacing. Virgil examined him with concerned eyes and pointed behind himself at the plate on the desk. “I, uh, just came to bring you dinner because you didn’t come eat with us but it seems you don’t really need it, huh?” he said, forcing a laugh. “Huh? Roman said, looking up confusedly, “Oh, hmm, yes, I suppose,” he continued, not understanding the half-hearted joke.

 

Virgil reached one hand out for Roman to get his attention, just close enough so he would see it in his peripheral vision, but not so close as to alarm him. “Hey, Ro, why don’t we sit down for a minute, huh? Take a break, eat dinner. You have to be at least a little hungry, right?” Roman shook his head fiercely. “No-can-do, Sunshine. I have to figure out a good idea for next week’s video. And, as you can see, all of these ideas are absolute _garbage_.” He said with a dry, self-deprecating laugh, flinging his hands towards all the crumpled-up ideas. “May I look at some of your ideas?” Virgil asked calmly, as he walked towards the desk. “I suppose,” Princey mumbled with contempt, although Virgil could tell the anger was not directed at him.

 

The darker trait picked up a ball of paper that had missed the trash. When he opened it, written in pink pen was an excellent idea. There was a drawing and notes to start. It was mostly original and absolutely incredible and Virgil believed the others needed to see it. How many others like this did he think were unsatisfactory? “Roman, you’re aware this is an incredible idea, right?” he said, using his real name to show how serious he was. He brought the paper back over to Roman, whom he guided to sit on the bed, and explained to him how it was an amazing idea and this was just one of the hundreds he had thrown out. “You _are_ Creativity. Sometimes your ideas aren’t completely original but that’s okay! Even more so, they can all be expanded on to be even more amazing than they already are. You don’t need to do this all alone. You don’t need to be perfect. We are always here if you need us. Just ask.”

 

“Thanks, Virge,” Roman said, leaning his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

 

“Anytime, Princey. We all care about you.” Roman sighed, “I know.”

 

Roman lifted his head up and turned towards Virgil. Virgil knew the look he held in his eyes. The exhaustion and the will for something you can never have. He knew because he wore it himself much too often. Virgil bent his head thoughtfully, “Ro, when was the last time you slept? Or ate? Just took a break, you know?” Roman looked down at his hands. “Ro?”

 

The creative trait exhaled deeply and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe like, four days?” Virgil sighed. He understood how it felt, falling down a hole like that and he knew the last thing you wanted when someone finds out is a lecture. “Okay. Why don’t we have a Disney marathon, then, huh? While we eat dinner?”

 

Roman smiled lightly. “Sure, Virge, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

  


 

“Okay, you have your My Little Mermaid blanket, pizza and hot cocoa?” Virgil asked the figure on the couch as he put the Big Hero 6 disk into the DVD player. “Yes, _Mom_.” Roman quipped back with a fond smirk and a mouth full of pizza.

 

“Good,” Virgil replied, moving to sit on the couch next to the Prince. He grabbed his own black, fluffy blanket, curled his legs under his body next to Princey, and hit play.

 

At the part where Hiro chased Baymax through the city and into the warehouse, Roman’s head began to slump on Virgil’s shoulder. “You okay?” Virgil asked. “Jus’ tired, ‘s’pose.” the Prince said. Virgil hummed thoughtfully but said nothing else.

 

Before long, Princey became dead weight on Virgil’s side. The darker trait smiled at the Prince finally getting some rest and let the quiet movie playing in the background, the warmth of the blankets and the calm feeling of Roman’s body against his lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow u got all the way to here? congrats, thats talent. i think this is the longest fic ive ever written. im pretty proud of myself, i have to say. even tho it isnt that long compared to other peoples fics, im doing pretty good i think. 
> 
> also i went and looked back at my first fic recently and MAN have i improved. im by no means stellar now but YEESH middle school was some bad time for my writing


End file.
